


Things get worse...

by Amorra710



Category: Gnosia (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone remembers everything through each ‘Loop’, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Manan is a bitch, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read at Own Risk, Setsu needs a hug, Sexual Slavery, They/Them Pronouns for Raqio/Setsu/My Unit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorra710/pseuds/Amorra710
Summary: Things were looking up...it seemed like the Loops were finally going to end. Or so it seemed for Setsu and their Lover. Though when Setsu wakes up on the same ship the next morning...she can’t help but feel like she’s in danger.—————————————Ambert felt like they were going to finally be able to settle down. Live the rest of their lives out happily with the person they cared about most in the world. But when things don’t turn out the way they had envisioned. What lengths will they go to try and save the Women they had fallen in love with. And that had made their lives worth living for.
Relationships: Setsu (Gnosia)/Ambert (My Unit)
Kudos: 2





	Things get worse...

Things seemed to be looking up. Setsu, a young girl with Greenish/Blonde hair and Amber colored eyes, and Ambert, A young girl with Black hair and Aqua colored eyes, had found a way...for both of their Loops to end. They thought that things were going to get better. That they’d be able to find a place to settle down together. 

“Do you think...it’s finally over?” Ambert asks, wrapping their arms tenderly around Setsu’s waist.

Looking up at the sky, Setsu sighs softly, leaning into their lovers hold. “We can only hope...though we should probably head to bed. Since we are still laying on the observatory floor”

Ambert chuckles softly rolling onto their stomach, the twos faces now within meters apart. Setsu’s cheeks burn a bright red as they lay a chaste kiss on the clueless Ambert’s lips. Ambert slowly returning the kiss, their hands cupping at Setsu’s cheeks.

The kiss didn’t last for very long but...it was enough for the two right now. They both stood up, soft dorky smiles on their faces. Heading towards their respective rooms for the nights rest. 

Neither of them seeing the young girl with Blonde curly hair and piercing blue eyes. Her eyes following after Setsu’s every movement. Though their was a deep seated anger within this persons expression.

“...you thought you could get rid of me.” The women snarls quietly. “I’ll show you..EXACTLY why little Remmy fears me so much...Setsu”

The next morning, it seemed like things were normal. Though Setsu couldn’t get the feeling out of her head, that she was being watched... Trying her best to stay away from Ambert, in case whoever it was that was watching her...wanted to cause harm to her or the person that stole her heart.

 _Ambert, please...don’t look for me right now_ Setsu thinks, walking through the halls of Jonas’s ship. Making her way towards the Hangar. _I don’t want you to get hurt because of me..._

The same women that was watching Setsu and Ambert the previous night. Seemingly was following behind Setsu as she had made her way towards the Hangar.

“W-Whoever it is that’s following me..come out!” Setsu shouts, turning around, her eyes scanning through every nook and cranny. “I’m a trained soldier!”

The women sighs, resting a hand on her hip as she slowly walks up towards Setsu. A knowing smirk on her face as she sees the girls eyes widen comically.

“Y-You...” Setsu whispers before her head gets slammed backwards into the wall. A bit of blood trickling down the side of said girls face as she slumps forwards unconscious.

“...you are very lucky I want you alive...” The women grunts, picking up the unconscious girl. Making her way back towards her hidden quarters within The Hangar itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Short Chapter to start out with but hope it’s okay. This is going to explore a ‘what if’ genre for the game ‘Gnosia’.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!


End file.
